


Elegance

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [591]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedPrompt: Kayo's secret





	Elegance

It wasn’t a secret, as such.  She just didn’t want the boys to know.

They’d grown up their own best friends, and while mostly they’re  _good_  men, they are very–masculine is the best way she can describe it.  And they had a habit of treating her like one of the boys.

Usually, that suited Kayo just fine.

But not for this; she didn’t want to explain to them how it was powerful, or graceful, or focused and disciplined like nothing else she’d ever tried.  She knew they’d see the tutu and start sniggering.

Her teacher is gone for the day, but she’s known Kayo since she was seven years old and pulling her tights out every two seconds.  Kayo’s had a key to the place for years.

She changes the music, taking her time to select between the dozen playlists she had secreted away for nights just like this.  As the first notes pick up through the speakers, she kicks out her legs, tilts her head side to side, limbering up.

She leaps, and hits the floor, her body twisting through the positions in perfect time, up onto pointe and back down in a graceful flow of curves and lines.

If they’d give it a chance, she’d sure they’d all love this as much as she does.  But first they’d snigger, she knows they would.

Kayo dances on alone.


End file.
